


Dear Journal

by m0ssvibez



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, Davey Jacobs - Freeform, Gay Newsies, Jack Kelly - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, because im a slut for that sort of thing lol, newsies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssvibez/pseuds/m0ssvibez
Summary: Jack Kelly's side of the room is, what some would call, a fucking mess. Davey Jacobs is his almost obsessively neat roommate, and hes had enough of Jack's mess.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Dear Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! find me on tumblr @/newsies-but-kinda-bad :)   
> and uh feel free to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated!!

Davey Jacobs was incredibly uncomfortable. He was sat on his bed, typing his next essay for English, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the other side of his room. He wasn't actively looking at it, of course; he was trying to focus on his work. But his peripheral vision seemed to be the only thing he could actually see. And it was showing Jack's side of the room.

Davey didn't quite know how someone cold be so untidy in such a small space. There were clothes strewn on the floor, over the chair, on the end of the bed; books seemingly everywhere; paintbrushes on his pillow, on his desk, and somehow on the light. Paint was splattered on the walls, a mix of blues and purples and oranges, bright in comparison to Davey's white wall. They weren't supposed to paint the walls and Davey had no clue how Jack had gotten away with it for so long. It was extremely irritating, having to live in the same room as his messy roommate. And it wasn't like they were good friends - though Davey certainly wanted to be more than that - and Davey could overlook this flaw of his; they'd only known each other for a few months, Davey having moved in after his old roommate graduated and he couldn't pay the rent alone. So he moved in with Jack Kelly, in his one bedroom apartment five minutes from campus.

It had seemed like a good choice at the time, as Davey was tired of having to catch the bus every morning to get to his lecture hall for 8:30 but now he was regretting it. He could no longer focus on his essay, and sighed, saving his document and powering off his laptop. He put it down on the floor, slipping off his bed silently. Davey sighed again, scanning the mess in front of him. He glanced at the clock: quarter to four. Jack said he'd be back by six, so Davey had just over two hours to tidy the room. That would hopefully be enough time.

So, Davey got to work immediately. He threw almost half of Jack's clothes in the washing hamper, seeing fresh paint stains that he would be able to get out, and put the rest in their shared wardrobe. He organised this too, hanging all of his clothes on the left and Jack's on the right. Davey changed Jack's bed sheets, and put his paintbrushes in the sink. The easel went in the corner of the room, and his shoes went in the wardrobe. The books were placed on the bookshelf, colour co-ordinated as Davey liked, and the chargers were lined up neatly next to his bed.

Finally, he turned to the desk. It was still covered in small things like paperclips and spare change, along with what looked like a bit of everything Jack owned. Davey groaned, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the clock: it had taken him 45 minutes to tidy the rest of the room. Plenty of time to tidy a desk.

He started off by moving the glasses to the kitchen, and then taking everything off the desk and placing it on Jack's bed. Then, item by item, he returned each one of Jack's possessions to its proper place in their small flat. The pens into the cup that held them; the change into a jar of pennies and nickels; the deodorant to the bathroom; the socks to the laundry hamper. It was tedious work, walking from room to room, putting things where they should've been anyway, but it was alright. Davey knew he needed a break from his screen, and what better way than to tidy someone else's side of the room? Especially someone he'd been harbouring feelings for for almost five months.

At long last, there were only a few books that needed to be put away. The first was an old, tatty copy of Les Miserables that had seemed to be dog eared to oblivion, with almost every page having a fold or tear in it. The second was Davey's copy of the first Narnia book, which was surprising because Jack had obviously stolen it, but he also didn't seem the type to want to read Narnia. The third was another worn book, but it looked to be a journal. There were small creases in the leather binding, and Davey flipped it open to check if his suspicions were correct.

And they certainly seemed to be.

The first thing Davey noticed was how messy Jack's handwriting was. He felt bad for everyone who'd ever seen it, let alone had to try to figure out what it said. Admittedly, the first few lines of each page were relatively neat, but from there it was just a barely identifiable scrawl. The second thing he noticed was his own name. Of course, he wouldn't have noticed it if it were a little further down the page, as Jack's lettering was just starting to decline in quality. Davey felt rather invasive, first tidying Jack's things and then reading his journal, but he couldn't help himself. He was naturally tidy, and curious. So he sat at his own desk, pulling a notebook of his own out of a drawer, ready to rewrite Jack's entry so he could actually read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been a strange day, to say the least. Well, not so much strange as completely unexpected._

Davey checked the date on the entry. It was from three weeks ago; nothing had come up in their conversations about that day since then. Weird.

_Today started off totally normal: I woke up, got dressed, blah blah blah. But then, Davey complimented my hair! David fucking Jacobs! Complimenting me! I mean, my feelings for him haven't gone away at all, and that just sort of made them more.... more? i don't really know how to explain it, but every time I see him I have to physically stop myself from hugging him and never letting go. God forbid he ever find this, because then I'll have to explain that I'm definitely in love with him and I'm pretty sure he's straight and I don't know what to do around him because he's so perfect and I'm a mess and he certainly wouldn't want me ever, even if he wasn't straight, because he'd go for someone with actual worth and brains and the ability to keep their side of the room tidy. Oh yeah, he bugged me again about that today. Is it wrong that I don't tidy my side of the room because Annoyed Davey is really hot? The way he rolls his eyes and cracks his knuckles and I don't even think he realises he's doing it but he does and oh my god do I want to kiss him so bad_

Davey slammed the book shut. He couldn't read about how Jack fancied him, not when he'd just heard the door open and then close. Jack was home. The same Jack who Davey had feelings for. The same Jack who was apparently in love with him. The same Jack he was going to kiss that evening.

"Davey! I'm back! And, uh, I need some help, please!" Jack shouted from the hallway. Davey walked through to see Jack laden with paints and brushes. He decided he'd have some fun before kissing Jack: what had he said? It was hot when he rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles? It was a ridiculous thing to ind attractive, really, but Davey took one look at Jack and rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly.

"Honestly, Jack, this all we need, is more paint in the already small house," Davey said, cracking his knuckles. How he hadn't noticed how Jack flushed and stammered when he did that, he had no clue. Now he knew about it, it was painfully obvious.

"S-sorry Davey," Jack said, taking the paints into what should've been the dining room, but what was instead Jack's painting studio. He poked his head back round the door, not looking Davey in the eye. "Uh, you want to order some food? Or were you gonna make dinner?" He asked.

"I was just going to order some Chinese, probably. What you want?"

"Normal order. Thanks Dave," Jack said, disappearing into his art room.

Davey went back to their shared room, smirking at the way he made Jack a little flustered. Usually it was Davey struggling around Jack, but tonight, Davey had the upper hand. He flipped open Jack's journal to the first entry: almost a year ago. Far too early for what he was trying to do. Flicking through the pages, he was truly surprised by how much Jack could write, and how messily he could do so. He stopped turning the pages on August 17th, the date Davey had moved in.

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh my god. David Jacobs moved in today. This is the first time I've met him, and he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I'm a little bit scared honestly; why do I suddenly have feelings for a guy I just met 6 hours ago? Maybe it's because he looks like a literal god, or maybe it's because I know we're going to get along. Fuck, if this is going to be the next two years of my life, I wonder how long these feelings will last. And if they don't go away, I wonder how long I'll last._

The next page or so was about the things that had happened in the days before that, and Davey didn't see his name, so he skipped more pages until he saw his name in Jack's messy scrawl again. 5th September.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, I decided that I really like Davey. Not only is he gorgeous, but he's so smart and funny and kind and good. I mean, I could probably go on all day about his little things he does when he's nervous or happy. Like when he gets really excited he tips onto his toes and bites his bottom lip and he's so pretty!!!! And when he gets nervous he scrunches up his nose and rubs his eyes, and it's so cute. And when he's nervous and excited, he bounces he leg and taps his nails together and how I've noticed this I don't know because I've only known him for three weeks but there are so many small things that I've noticed already._

As Davey read through the entries that mentioned him, he noticed he was always at the top of the page, in the semi-legible writing as opposed to the scribbles that covered the rest of the pages. It was clear Davey was constantly at the front of Jack's mind, and Davey was revelling in the feeling. The fact Jack thought about him the way he thought about Jack was comforting, it was reassuring knowing his feelings weren't completely one-sided.

"Davey, have you ordered dinner yet?" Jack's head appeared in the door. He saw his own open journal on Davey's desk and faltered, evidently trying to form an excuse. Davey waved him off, frankly disappointed that his plan for messing with Jack had been destroyed. But at least now he could be honest with him.

Davey stood up, standing a few inches taller than Jack. Jack tried to turn away, probably scared Davey was going to leave, but Davey grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him flush against his chest. Jack swallowed thickly. Davey bought one hand up to cradle Jack's cheek, being much gentler than he originally intended, though maybe that was good. His other hand found its way to Jack's hips, pulling him even closer. He felt heat rise beneath his fingertips on Jack's face, and brushed his thumb against Jack's lips, causing him to shudder slightly. Davey smiled at Jack, who's mouth was slightly open. 

After a moment of complete stillness, Davey crashed his lips into Jack's. Their lips moved against each other's feverishly, both making up for five months of wasted time. He could feel his hands roaming, sliding up Jack's shirt and hugging him tighter against his chest. Jack was shocked for a moment, but recovered soon enough. Davey felt hands on his cheeks, and then neck, shoulders, waist, hips, back, and back onto his neck. Suddenly, Jack's hands were tugging on Davey's hair, twisting his fingers through it. Davey moved his hands from under Jack's shirt to his waist, gripping it tightly and pushing Jack against the wall. Jack broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 

Davey opened his eyes, staring at Jack. His lips were slightly swollen, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Davey smiled widely at Jack, and then started giggling. It wasn't long before he was properly laughing, sitting on his bed, head in his hands. 

"D-Davey? What's so funny? I don't get it, was that a joke? Was that your sick way of telling me you read my personal journal and don't return my feelings? Are you really that twisted?" Davey looked up. He stopped laughing. 

"Wha- no! I'm laughing because it's taken me five months to kiss you and this entire time you liked me back and I wasted five months of my knowing you not being with you and I think that's so stupid it deserves a laugh." Jack let out a sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss Davey again. They fell back onto the bed, Jack holding himself up with his elbow. Davey lifted the hem of Jack's shirt, tracing abstract shapes on his stomach. This elicited a small groan from Jack, and Davey felt himself being pulled up into a seated position, Jack straddling him, never breaking the kiss. 

Davey pulled away after a few minutes, breathless. "What about food?" Jack laughed slightly. "Food can wait. This is far more important."


End file.
